


Pillow Fight

by ianthevioletta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Fights, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a pillow fight,  a confession, and most importantly </p>
<p>a blushing Killua</p>
<p>that's important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoshushushuHan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshushushuHan/gifts).



> I suck at titles I'm sorry omg
> 
> This is inspired by a conversation that Miyu and I had on twitter a while ago!!! It's been on my mind and I've been wanting to try writing again so here we are,,
> 
> Killua and Gon both have feelings for each other but neither one has ever said anything to the other and I tried to make their age kinda vague so that you could imagine them either as their young selves or a bit older,,, I hope it comes off that way aaaaaaaa
> 
> (Also writing a fic when you're really tired and have work in the morning is probably a baaaaad idea, so I hope this all makes sense ehehehe)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sun had already set by the time two boys walking along the dirt path to the house where they are currently residing in reach their destination. It's their master's house, but she's allowed the boys to use it while she is away at a journey. 

_"It beats having to pay for a hotel, doesn't it?" Bisky said facing the young Hunters, "Now, I trust you boys won't go around destroying everything but," She leans towards the two, hands on her hips, "if you touch ANY of my jewels, you. will. pay. I'll know if you've touched them." She points to the boy wearing green. "Especially you, Gon, you're too curious for your own good so, Killua," she points at said boy and he jumps, startled, "I need you to keep an eye on him or else YOU will be the one to pay."_  

It's been two weeks since then and so far, everything has been kept in place. Killua had to slap Gon's hands away a few times, and even Gon had to slap Killua's away as Killua was curious as well, but they are doing their best not to unleash the wrath of their master.

Crunching of the dirt underneath their feet is the only noise made as Gon and Killua make it to the front door.

"Ne, Killua when we go back inside, do you want to shower first? I showered first yesterday, so now it's your turn!", Gon says as Killua pulls the keys out to unlock the door. "I don't mind waiting, and I can eat in the meanwhile, if that's okay?" 

Killua unlocks the door with a soft click and turns to Gon as they go inside.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine with me, just don't eat all the food in one go like you did the other day. Watching you puke isn't fun, you know." Gon smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. They kick off their shoes as they head into the only bedroom in the house. All the other rooms are used for storage and other things Bisky didn't tell them about. They didn't pry further when she gave them a deadly glare.

"Yeeaaaaaah, that wasn't fun but I was so hungry that day I couldn't help it!" Gon flops onto their shared bed, feet flying in the air before landing with a thump on the soft furniture. 

Killua laughs softly as he turns to his backpack for a fresh set of clothes. "Well, now that you learned from your mistakes, I'm going to shower, I'll be back soon."

"Okay, that's fine Killua, but first turn around."

Killua should've known that turning around was a bad idea, but travelling with Gon has made him more curious, so instead of seeing Gon on the bed, he sees white as he is being smothered with a pillow. 

"I can't believe that worked!" Gon drops the pillow and laughs as he starts to run away from the red faced boy. 

"Ooooh, you're going to get it now, Freecss." Killua says as he grabs the pillow from the floor. "You did not just interrupt me from going into my shower time!" Gon laughs more as Killua runs to him, ready to beat the living snot out of his best friend. 

"You're going to have to catch me first if you wanna shower!!" Gon sticks his tongue out right as Killua hits the side of his ribs making Gon make an unexpected shriek. 

"Dude, what was that just now, that was so funny!" Killua smacks Gon again and again while Gon reaches for another pillow.

"I didn't expect that to happen just then, I wasn't ready!" Gon tries to hit Killua's head with the pillow but proves to be futile as Killua decides to jump on the bed making Gon hit empty space.

"Well, you hitting me in the face with an overstuffed pillow was unexpected too, so this is pay back!" with the advantage of the extra height from the bed, Killua hits Gon right on top of the head. 

Losing track of time, they both continue fighting, hitting each other back and forth with too much strength causing some of the stuffing to come out from the pillows, but oh, no, that doesn't stop them, if anything, it fuels them even more and causes them to laugh harder than they already were. 

Killua, full of too much adrenaline, looks at Gon who at that moment, surrounded by floating pieces of stuffing and cheeks red as they could be seen on tanned skin, had one of the brightest smiles he's ever seen and then suddenly Killua says something unexpected as Gon is about to hit him once again.

"Gon, I love you." 

Gon stops. His pillow folds down the middle from the lack of stuffing, not even counting as a pillow anymore. 

Killua, realizing what he'd just said, covers his reddening face with the pillow and looks away from Gon.

"Damn, I- Uh, forget what I just said, I didn't mean it! I mean, I- I'm just, I'm just full of too much energy and something random came out of my mouth so, uh, just forget it okay, Gon!?" Killua feels hands on his pillow as Gon takes it away and takes a peek at him, a blush on his own face.

"But Killua, I like you a lot too!" Gon brings a shocked Killua into a tight hug. "You did mean it, right? You do love me? Because I love you a lot!" 

Killua breaks free for only a moment. "W-wait, what?? Really? B-but...but I.." but he couldn't finish that sentence because he was too busy blushing harder than he already was.

Trying to cover his face with his hands, Killua feels them suddenly pulled away by a smiling Gon who leans in and kisses his forehead. 

"Killuaaaa, you look so pretty when you're blushing!" If it were humanly possible, Killua only ended up blushing even more and became a stuttering mess. 

"Y-you! Augh!! I'm going to sleep!" He lays on the now flat pillow, Gon following suit and wrapping his arms around Killua's waist and feeling Gon's smile against his neck.

Killua makes no attempt to move them away. 

(Even if he did, Gon would keep trying until Killua gave up)

Gon feels Killua cuddle into his arms feeling his body radiate heat through his shirt. "D-don't you dare say anything, Gon! I'm only trying to get comfortable..."

Gon laughs for the millionth time that night. "That's fine by me, as long as you're here, I'm happy." 

Killua smiles, and with a little bit of his nen, he cuts off the lights, too comfortable to move from his place. 

"Ne, Killua, what happened to that shower you were going to take?" Gon asks a few minutes later.

The white haired boy lazily shrugs. "Meh, it can wait 'till morning, I'm worn out now." 

"Okay, that's cool. But you know what I just realized?"

Killua turns his head to face him, who has a scared look on his face.

"What?"

"We just ruined Bisky's pillows."

_Oh, crap._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! It's obviously unbeta'd but I hope it was to your liking!
> 
> You can find me as darkslayertier on twitter (pls share your killugons with me, i live for killugon)


End file.
